The Grayson Life
by TheYJwriter
Summary: The life of Mr. and Mrs. Grayson (Zatanna and Dick) together as parents, superheros, and grandparents. LOW TEEN BECAUSE IM PARINIOD. Chalnant, Spitfire, Supermartain, and Aquarocket. (with little red arrow and chesire) PLEASE READ, RATE, AND REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Me TheYJwriter! I have some things to tell you before you read this so here it goes;**

**1. I made up the names of their children**

**2. I also made up the birthdays **

**3. I also made up the ages of conner and megan because they just seemed too young compared to the other teammates.**

**Discalmer; I do not own Young Justice! No matter how much wish I did i dont.**

**WARNING: THIS IS VERY LONG SO GOOD LUCK ;)**

* * *

**Part 1 The Start of This Family Life**

**April 8, 2019 (Dick age 22, Zatanna age 21)**

_Location: The Beach in Bludhaven_

"Zatanna Zatarra," Dick said as he got down on one knee. "Will you.." "Yes!" Zatanna said cutting Dick Grayson off. "Hold on there, I did not just BEG batman to be relieved of League Duties so I can be cut off!" Dick said jokingly and winked at Zee. "I'm sorry Mr. Grayson go on.." Zatanna smirked. "Zatanna Zatarra, will you..marry me?" Dick asked smirking. "Ummmm..no."Zatanna laughed at Dick's reaction. "What do you mean..no? You said yes a little while! Zee, rethink this.."Dick said suddenly panicking. "Dick, your a genius and all but do you think a girl like me would say no to a guy like you?" Zatanna said as Dick picked her up bridal style and kissed her durring the beautiful pink sunset.** Oh and if you wanted to know the ring was a cute simple ring with a medium sized diamond and a silver band.**

**April 19, 2019**

_Location: Dick and Zatanna's Apartment in Bludhaven_

**(Artemis Age 23, Wally age 24, Raquel age 23, Kaldure age 24, Megan 21, Conner age 22) *I made up conner and megans age because they seemed to young.**

"Dick, did you send the invitations out yet?" Zatanna said as she saw Dick walking out with envelopes in his hand. "Yeah, oh and you do know that everyone in the league and the team active and retired are going so we're going to need ALOT of food." Dick replied. "Yeah, got that covered, I mean you dont really have a choice if we have a bunch of speedsters with metabolism." Zatanna added. "Ok, I'm off to work bye." Dick said as he shut the door to their Apartment. A few minutes later while Zee is picking out some centerpieces for the wedding, she hears a knock on the door. "Come in!" Zee says. "Hey, Zee." says a familiar voice. "Artemis!" Zatanna exclaimes jumping from the couch. "Hey, I just dropped off Izzy and Jaydon at Megan and Conners. They're haveing a play date with the twins." Artemis said while she sat down on the counter and Zee went to make tea. **(Izzy and Jaydon are Artemis and Wally's kids. Izzy age 2. Jaydon age 1. The twins are Mandy and Collen just turned the age 1 on the 15.) **"I can't believe you and Dick haven't had kids yet!" Artemis exclaimed when Zatanna sat down with tea. "Hey, we're getting married! And you don't get on to Raquel and Kaldure for not having kids! Plus they've been married since 2017." Zatanna replied. "Well, Kaldure doesn't really have time, as Aquaman he has to take care of Atlantis." Artemis replied. "Hey, Wally's now Flash and he had time to have TWO kids with you." Zatanna shot back. "Hey, he's the Flash! He has plenty of time because he can do his hero job fast." Artemis said.

**May 1, 2019**

_Location: Memorial Park in Bludhaven_

"Richard ,Dick, Grayson, do you take Zatanna Zatarra as your wife, in sickness and in health, in-" "I do.." said Dick as he inturupped the priest earning a bunch of loud laughs. "And do you Zatanna Zatarra, take Dick-" "I do!" Zatanna replied also interrupting the priest like her husband. "Now you may-" the priest stoped when he saw Zatanna and Dick already kissing. "I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Grayson!" The priest said and let out a sigh of happiness when he realized he had made it through one sentence without being interrupted. After the official boring stuff they all headed down to the community center for the reception. Dick and Zatanna, being the good host they are, walked from table to table to thank everyone for coming and hearing all the "congrats" and all that jazz. Then it was time for the speeches. Bruce went up to the podium with Selena (catwomen) and started the little speech. " Dick you don't know how proud I am to welcome Zatanna to the family. I always knew you two had something special since the first time you met when you guys were 6." Bruce said. "Now, I am expecting some grandchildren very soon from you two." Selena said as the bride and groom blushed and then Wally and Artemis stepped up to the podium. "I am soo proud of our little Dickie Bird!He's grown up sooo soo fast.." Wally exclaimed as he pretended to wipe a fake tear. "Oh Wally!" Artemis said as she punched him on the shoulder. "We wish you guys alot of happiness and we also want to see a mini robin or a mini zatanna soon!" **  
**

**May 30, 2019**

**(Age update: Raquel turned 24 on the 15th) **

_Location: Dick and Zatanna's Apartment in Bludhaven_

"Hey...Zee?" Nightwing said as he walked in the kitchen to see Zatanna throwing up in the garbage can. Instanly, he ran to see what was going on, because ever since the honeymoon in Paris Zatanna had been acting strange to him. "Zee, are you ok? Do you want me to get the doctor or anything?" Dick said as he started to rub circles on her back. "Dick..I'm...Pregnant!"Zatanna said. When Dick didn't say anything Zatanna asked, "Dick...can we go to the room?" "Um...sure.."Dick said carrying her bridal style to the room trying to recover from the large shock. Honestly Dick wanted a child of his own, especially a little robin, but then again he and Zee just got married and they really just wanted to spend more time together alone. "Dick, I'm sorry i shouldn't have told you like this..if you really dont like the idea of-" Zatanna was cut off when Dick crashed his lips onto hers as he gently pushed her against the bed with her on the bottom. Zatanna was really satisfied when she got a moan from Dick before he pushed away but he didnt even bother to get off of her. "Zee," he said softly cupping her face "I'm happy for us, its just...just.." "Just what? " Zatanna sobbed. "I just wanted more time with my Mistress of Magic, thats all..but as hard as it'll be i'll get over it. Now it's already 11:00 in bed Mrs. Grayson. We will talk about this matter tomorrow." Dick said with a smirk. "Ok and..Dick..thanks." Zatanna whispered as they both drifted to sleep.

**May 31, 2019**

_Location: Dick and Zatanna's Apartment in Bludhaven_

Dick woke up and noticed that something was missing...ZATANNA! Then he heard something in the bathroom so he went and found Zatanna pukeing in the restroom. He ran and held her hair up for her and rubbed circucles on her back. "I really hate you right now!" Zatanna said. "Well, good morning to you too." Dick replied. "Don't worry I made an appointment with the Dr. so you better not hate me because I'm your ride." Dick exclaimed.

_Location: Bludhaven Memorial Hospital_

"Zatanna you are about 4 weeks along so almost a month. I'll go talk to Dr. Malani so you and your husband can talk about this." the nurse said. "THE HONEYMOON!" Zatanna exclaimed. "Wait what?" Dick asked confused. "The baby was conceived on the honeymoon." Zatanna replied."It all makes sense. Ok, now we need to think of names for both genders." Dick said. "What do you want?" Zatanna asked. "Um well used to be a tradition to be named after a family member." Dick replied. "Oh, I get it so...how do you like...and if you don't like it let me know ok. So Marie for the first name." Zatanna suggested. "Zee...I love it and I got a middle name too. Ella. Short for Sindella." Dick replied. Dick thought that he had made a horrible mistake when he saw Zatanna burst into tears until she replied "I...love it." "I've also always had this name that i would give my baby boy.."Zatanna said a little hesitant "Shoot." Dick said. "Gio...short for Giovinanni." Zatanna said as the tears kept flowing. "Zee.."Dick said as he used his thumb to wipe the tears away. "I love it." Dick replied.

** June 5, 2019**

_Location: Ally in Bludhaven_**  
**

"Dick are you sure about this..." Zatanna asked as the couple made their way to the zeta tube. "Yes, I mean they all need to know so i told the original members and mentors of the team to meet at the cave infirmary at 2." Dick replied. "Why the infirmary and its 1 Dick." Zatanna asked. "Because we're going to do an ultrosound to determine the sex of our baby? Zee i want to be prepared not like Wally and Artemis." Dick replied. "Ok.." Zatanna said as she stepped in the Zeta tube and Dick went after her.

**_Recognize_**_** Zatanna Zatarra B08**_

_**Recognize Nightwing B01**_

* * *

_Location: The Cave, Infirmary _

Dick helped Zatanna onto the cot as he pulled out the machines he needed. Zatanna lifted her shirt up so he could put some gel onto it and he then gently started to move the "wand" around. "Dick, i see the head." Zatanna whispered. "Yeah..me too" Dick replied. "Dick...I think this one is going to be a little robin..."Zatanna said. "What do you mean?" Dick asked trying to hide his excitement for Zatanna's sake. "When my mom was pregnant with me my dad said that she had wierd cravings and she could sense the power...i can't sense much power." Zatanna said with a disappointing look. "It's ok, Zee. I'm sure we'll love her just as much!" Nightwing smirked. "Her?" Zatanna said. "It's a her!" Nightwing exclaimed.

* * *

Later at 2...

Zatanna and Dick waited for the arrivals of the other super heros while watching some tv on the love seat. When the Zeta Tube announced everyones arrival all Dick and Zee vould hear was;

"Whats wrong"

"Is someone hurt"

"Is there a mission"

"What's so important?"

Finally when everyone had calmed down and was now sitting somewhere Dick and Zatanna stood up with Dicks hand on Zatanna's stomache. Then, the t.v turned on and it showed the pictures of the ultrosound that was taken earlier. "I'm...pregnant!" Zatanna exclaimed. "And..it's a baby girl." Dick added. Everyone went up and congratulated them and said stuff like "Finally" and "Great" and "About time".

**June 15, 2019**

**(Age Update: Dick turned 23 today)**

_Location: The Watchtower_

Dick has had a long day and now batman calls him to the watchtower for an "emergency mission" and it's his birthday. All he wants to do is go home to see his wonderful wife and check on how she and his soon to be daughter is doing. When he arrives at the watchtower everything is dark. He being the ninja he is easily found the light switch and when the lights went on he heard a loud "suprise!" Although he looked suprised he really wasn't because he had heard Zatanna talking to the girls about this he just didnt know it was going to be at the watchtower. "Thanks, Zee." Nightwing said. "Um, boy wonder how do you know it was me?" Zatanna asked as everyone got out of their hiding spots. "I don't know..it could be all those balloons and stuff you bought with your credit card.. or just a lucky guess." he replied. When everyone was chatting and stuff Zatanna pulled Dick into a room so she could talk to him in private. "So, boy wonder do you want to open up my gift now?In here, in private." Zatanna smirked handing him a small blue present. When Dick opened it he knew this was the best present ever. "So do you like it?" Zee asked. "Heck yeah zee, so wanna go home so we can try it out?" He asked. (inside the box was a purple laced bra with a matching underwear that look like it was too tight to fit Zee) and so they told everyone that Zee didn't feel good so they could give Dick's present a "test".

**July 4, 2019**

_Location: West household_

_Ding..Dong..Ding..Dong_ "Wally! Get the Door!" Artemis shouted as she tried to stop Jaydon from messing with her old bow and arrows. "Hey, Wally" said Dick Grayson and Zatanna Grayson. "Aunt Zee! Uncle Dumby!" 3 year old Izzy hollered as she super sped down the stairs. "Izzy my names Uncle Dick not Uncle Dummy." Dick laughed. "No, daddy said that your real name was Dummy." Jayla replied. "Wally!" Dick screamed as he tackled Wally. "Come on Aunt Zee I want to show you my super hero outfit!" Jayla replied. "Super hero outfit?" Zatanna asked as she raised her eyebrow at Wally and Artemis. Then the door bell rang as Megan, Conner, Kaldure, and Raquel came along with Mandy. "Where Collen?" Jaydon asked as Izzy hugged Mandy. "Ugh!" Conner sighed. "He's in camo mode" Megan sighed. "Collen get out of camo mode or I won't give you piggy back rides anymore." Conner said as Collen appeared on the couch and Jaydon ran to tackle him. "Ok, kids go to the playroom while the grown-ups talk about boring stuff." Dick said as all the kids plus Wally ran to the playroom. "Wally! GROW UP!" Artemis screamed as the kids just giggled and left. All the grown ups gathered around the table and sat down while Artemis got the tea and soda out. "Wally, your letting your kid become a hero?" asked Zatanna. "Well, yeah. She has super speed so why not? Of course I'll be her mentor." said the Flash AKA Wally. "Us too." grunted Conner. "Yeah, I mean Collen has telepathy, Camouflage, Flight, Shape-shifting, and super strength. And Mandy has Super strength, hearing, vision, and Shape-shifting."Megan added. "Zee, I kinda hoped that our daughter could be the next Robin because she isnt a homi-magi." Dick said. "I do believe that we should re-open the team for the next generation."said Kaldure. "Oh, Lian can join too!" Artemis added. "Yay! We gonna be he-ros" Izzy exclaimed. "What are you guys doing?" Raquel asked. "We no spy" Mandy said. "We..uh..BYE!" Collen said as he went in camo mode. "Us too!Bye!" the other three said as the ran off to somewhere upstairs. "Ok, but lets make a rule: you have to be at least 15" zatanna said. "Zeeeeeee that's too far away!" Wally whined. "How about 6" Conner suggested. "Heck no!" Artemis said. "Ok how about 10 to go on missions without thier mentors." Dick said. "Deal" everyone replied.

**July 19, 2019**

**(Age update: Conner turned 23 on the 5th; Kaldure turned 25 on the 9th)**

_Location: Watchtower_

"Hey guys, thanks for come'n!" Rocket said as she welcomed everyone and advised them to sit. " We have a big announcement" Kaldure anounced. Then Kaldure placed his hand on Raquels's stomache and everyone noticed how sowlen it now looked."I'm pregnant!" Raquel said. "Wow, congrats guys!" Dick said. "Eek! Finally! Now we have a full next generation team!" Megan squealed. "Uncle K and Aunt Raquel's pregnant guys!" Zatanna said to all the little kids who looked completely lost. (Lian, Izzy, Mandy, Collen, and Jayden) "Uhh, what does that mean?" 3 year old Lian asked. "It mean's that your going to have another friend." Artemis replied.

**Augest 1, 2019**

**(Age Update; Zee turns 22 today)**

_Location: They New- Grayson Household_

"Ok, Dick, Zatanna you can open your eyes now!" Selena exclaimed. When they opened they're eyes they saw a large 2 story house. "Bruce...you didn't have too.." Zatanna said. "Look, think of it as a wedding/ baby shower gift and there's no receipt so you can return it" Bruce chuckeled. "So we will leave you two to unpack." Selena said as she and Bruce got in the car and drove off. "The spoil us sooo much." Zatanna said. "Well they're like my parrents so it their job and I mean you know we can't live in a ONE bedroom apartment forever." Dick replied. "Ok, well I'll move the boxes. lla ruo erutinruf dna rehto ffuts emoc ereh ni sexob!" Zatanna chAnted. (All our furniture and other stuff come here in boxes) she then fainted. "Zee!" Dick exclaimed laying her down in the couch that had appeared. "It's...o..k. I... Just..over..exerted..my..self.." zee replied panting for air. "ok, you stay put and I'll get some guys to help me move the stuff in side. "No...need.. Sexob evom edisni ruo wen esuoh." (Boxes move inside our new house) Zatanna said as the boxes started to levitate into the house, zatanna then fell completely asleep in Dick's arms because the couch had moved itself into the new house.

**August 13, 2019**

_Location: Bludhaven Memorial Hospital _

Dick Grayson was pacing back in forth in the waiting room at Bludhaven Memorial Hospital. "Dick, calm down." Selena said patting Dick on the back. Dick had everything prepared so he wouldn't freak out when the time came for Zatanna to give birth but he really didn't expect her water to break 1 week early and it was freaking him out. "Dick, breathe..."Tim said. Then a nurse came out runnning toward Dick. "Mr. Grayson, there is someone I think you would like to meet, but we're not ready for Family yet sorry," The nurse said. "It's fine" Bruce said. "Ok," Dick breathe as he followed the nurse.

* * *

"Isn't she beautiful..." Zatanna breathe as she watch her husband cradle their new daughter. "Yeah.." Dick replied. Then Bruce, Selena, and Tim came in. "What's the name?" Bruce asked. "Marie...Marie Ella Grayson.." Dick replied handing Marie to Tim. Marie had Zatanna's eyes and Dick's raven hair. She looked like a mini Zee to Dick. "Aww.."Tim said. "She has bright blue eyes...like your Zatanna." Selena said as Marie opened her eyes and started to look around. After Bruce, Selena, and Tim had to leave because Bruce and Tim had "Business", the oringanal team members came in to congratulate them and all the jazz.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey its me, I'm going to start doing large time skipps so I can get the the point where they all join the team and become heros and stuff. Hope you understand thanks - TheYJwriter (call me E)**

**January 1, 2020**

_Location: Grayson Household_

" Izzy your a big 3 year old now, you don't need daddy anymore. Mommy will be here." Wally said trying to pry the 3 year old from his leg. "Look, Jaydon is already inside playing with baby Adam and Collen." Artemis said."Mandy's here?" Izzy asked. "Yes, Aunt Megan and Uncle Conner dropped them off already so they could go to the watchtower with Uncle K and Aunt Rocket." Zatanna replied while she was holding 5 month old Marie. "Noooo, if my daddy go on the mis-ion he get hurt!" Izzy sobbed tightening her grip on Wally. "He won't get hurt because he'll have Me,Conner,Megan,Raquel, and Kaldure to watch his back...promise." Dick said in full nightwing get-up. Izzy looked like she was about to give in so Zatanna said, "Hey, Izzy you want to help me,Mandy, and Marie make some cake?" Zatanna asked. "Yeah!Food!" Izzy said as she super sped to the kitchen. "She's a daddy's girl alright." Artemis laughed. After all the kids said bye to their parents Artemis watched the boys play with Adam, while Zatanna helped the girls make cake. After everyone ate dinner and cake they decided to watch Finding Nemo 2.

* * *

"Come on Dick, hurry! I wanna see my kids and wife!"Wally whinned. "Ok, Wally you act like your the only one who hasn't seen your family" Conner grunted. When they all got in the saw the cutest thing ever! Everyone was either on the floor with a sleeping bag or on the couch sleeping with the Finding Nemo 2 credit scene on. Dick walked toward Zatanna and whispered, "Hey, Zee...we're home.." "Welcome...*yawn* home." she replied with Marie moving slightly on Zatanna's belly. Everyone grabbed their kids and left so it was just Dick, Zee, and Marie. "Zee, you wanan go to our room?" Dick asked as he picked up his sleeping daughter. "Carry me too..." Zatanna whined. "Zee, I can't carry both you and Marie." Dick replied. "look, Dick, I thought you were smart enough to figure this out but apparently you arent. Drop Marie off in her room then carry me to ours." Zee groaned. Dick did what Zatanna said and dropped her off on their bed. After he took a shower he saw Zatanna completely passed out so he got on the bed and kissed her forehead and whispered," I love you." What he didn't expect was for her to be awake, "you missed." She replied and crashed her lips onto his. After they had parted she replied, "I love you too." as they started to drift of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys! It's me again! I'm back with Part II of The Grayson Life! This part is all about Dick and Zatanna enjoying their precious time with Marie...their may also be many surprises in this chapter!**

**THERE IS A 2 YEAR TIME SKIP! HERE ARE THE AGES;**

**The oringinal team's age:**

_Dick age: 25_

_Zatanna age: 24_

_Wally age: 26_

_Artemis age: 25_

_Kaldure age: 27_

_Raquel age: 26_

_Megan age: 24_

_Conner age: 25_

_**The age of the kids:**  
_

___Marie age: 2 turning 3 on August 13th_

Izzy age: 5

Jaydon age: 4

Adam age: 2

Mandy and Collen age: 4

**That's all I really have to tell you so...ENJOY!**

**Part II - The new addition**

**Aguest 13, 2023**

**(Age update: Marie is now 3)**

"Ahh, my baby girl is all grown up!" Dick said as Marie came walking down the stairs in her favorite puffy pink,black, and yellow dress with Zatanna. **(That's the robin costume colors exception of the pink because it substitutes the red) **"I'm a big gurl now!" Marie exclaimed running toward her father as soon as Zatanna had let go of her hand. (Yeah, she a daddy's girl alright.) "Honey, your going to mess up her outfit!" Zatanna laughed as she saw Dick swinging and throwing Marie up in the air. "Nooo! More, More, More!" Marie pouted as Dick set her down. "You look just like your mommy when you pout, you both look adorable." Dick laughed. "Hey!" Zatanna said as she stood next to Marie and pouted. Dick took one look at his daughter then his wife and thought to himself_ Dick, your in some big trouble with this one. If she's going to be as cute as her mother, PLUS some Grayson charm, well, there's gonna be boys drooling for her._ Zatanna must have known what Dick was thinking so she went over punched him on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry, she'll be fine." "I dont know if that was mean or sweet?" Dick replied. "Does this answer your question?" Zatanna answered as she pecked him on the cheek. "Ewwww! Mommy! Daddy! You getting lovey dovey!" Marie said as she covered her eyes. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Marie said as she ran to the door Dick and Zatanna not far behind. "Hey, Zee. Did you set the surprise present up?" Dick asked whispering. "Yeah...do i look fat?" Zatanna asked still whispering. "No, beautiful as always, no one would have or already noticed...even if your a few months along." Dick replied. "Good, because i used a long term spell to hide it and the spell won't last much longer."Zatanna said, then the door opened and they saw Jaydon on top of Marie when they came in. "Marie, never let a boy get ontop of you!" Dick yelled. "Dadddd, we were just wrestling what the big deal?" Marie asked. "The big deal is..umm..."Dick said struggling while Wally and Artemis cracked up laughing. "What daddy means is it's just umm...looks weird o...k?" Zatanna asked trying not to go too deep into the conversation she did not want to have with her 3 year old daughter. Then Wally came in and helped Jaydon off of Marie and Dick helped Marie up. "Marie!" 5 year old Izzy hollered as she super sped into the house. "Wow! Izz why were you so late?" Marie asked hugging her best friend. "Oh, when i got out of the car I wanted to go for a quick run." Izzy replied. "Ok, well guys why dont you come in and eat." Zatanna suggested. "Ooo, wait... oppsy..." Jaydon said. "What's the matter Jay?" Marie asked. "I left your present in the car!" Jaydon replied. "I'll get it!" Izzy said as she let go of Marie's hand and supersped out of the house and in less then 3 seconds came back with a Pink,Black, and Yellow bag with the Robin Ensemble on it. "Cool! Look daddy it's the R from your old days!" Marie said as she pointed at the R. Later, after everyone came and ate it was present time so they all gathered in the living room. "Ok, Mar, this is a special present from mom and dad." Dick said. "I thought you already got me a Robin cos-ume for my birthday." Marie reminded. "No, this one is more special..." Zatanna replied. When Marie opened the green wrapped box she pulled out a blue wunzy, a blue bottle, and a bunch of black and white pictures. "Whatcha get MG?" Jaydon asked. "A blue pj that is WAY to small. A blue bottle. Oh and some Black and white-ish pictures." She replied. "Wait! Marie show us the black and white pictures." Megan asked. "OMG!" Artemis squealed and Artemis never SQUEALS. Then Megan,Raquel,and Selena stared to squeal. "OUCH!" Conner grunted, everything was loud enough with super hearing he did not need high pitch squeal to be even MORE loud then they were. "What? What?" all the confused kids asked. "I'm...pregnant." Zatanna announced. Everyone congradulated the couple and Bruce and Selena already told them that the would set up some trust funds for _him_ like they did with Marie. "What does preg-na-t mean?" 2 year Adam asked. "It means I have a little bro coming!" Marie squealed. "How do you know?" Wally asked suprised a 3 year old new what pregnant means. "Wally, she IS Dick and Zatanna's kids...she has to be as smart as them." Conner replied. "Yep, totally asterous!" Marie replied. And with that everyone broke into laughter.

**October 8, 2023**

_Location: Grayson household _**  
**

**(Age update: Artemis turns 26 today)**

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong! _"Dick, the...*pukes* door." Zatanna said as she puked in the toilet. This baby was weirder than Marie. Instead of morning sickness she got evening nasuea and she had weird cravings like apple sauce and she couldn't control her powers. She figured that Giovanni Jonh Grayson was going to be a Homo Magi ,for sure! "Zee, I can't just leave you here to get the door." Dick replied as he continued to rub circles on her back and hold her hair up. "MOMMY,DADDY, JAYDON AND IZZY ARE HERE!" Marie yelled. After Dick helped Zee get cleaned up , they went outside to see their guest. Jaydon,Izzy and Marie were all coloring the justice leauge coloring books and talking about something and laughing, while Artemis and Wally were watching them. "Hey," Artemis said hugging Zatanna. "Thanks." Wally said. "For what?" Dick asked as he looked at Zatanna. "Uhh, Dick, I forgot to tell you but, Wally is taking Artemis out for her birthday and I offered to babysit because Izzy,Jaydon, and Marie are such great friends..."Zee replied. Dick let out a sigh of frustration then said, "Okay..""Thanks, buddy. Be back at 10ish!" Wally said as he put his arm around Artemis and walked off. As they were leaving they saw Artemis mouth "help" and smirked at them. "Ok, Uncle D and Aunt Z are gonna make dinner, you guys go play in the playroom ok?" Dick said to the kids who just finished coloring. "Can we go to the training room?" Izzy asked. "Uhh..sure? Just becareful." Zatanna replied. The kids walked to the the playroom. "Where the training room?" Jaydon asked as the walked into a room with play slided, toys, and books. "In here!" Marie replied as she stepped into a doll house, picked the teapot up and the slide disappeared being replaced with an elevator. "Cool..."Jaydon replied. **(I know they're probably smarter than regular toddlers but hang in there with me!) **"Jay, do you have your arrow and the other thingy?" asked Marie. "YEAH! It's called a bow." Jaydon replied as he pulled his his bow out and unfolded it. The three started to show off off their abilities; Jaydon and Marie started to hit dummies with their arrows/ bird a rangs, while Izzy tried to break the treadmill. An hour later, while Zee and Dick were cooking dinner, Zee said to Dick."Hey, Dick, Let's check on the kids." "Sure," Dick said as he led Zatanna to the training room. When the couple came in the saw the strangest thing ever; Izzy and Jaydon were sparring, while Marie was doing cartwheels and throwing bird-a-rangs. "Is it odd that they are like 3,4,and 5 and they know how to fight?" Zatanna asked Dick. "Well, i learned when i was 2 so...not really." Dick smirked. "Hey daddy, look! I got 2 out of 3!" Marie exclaimed. "Mar, where did you get the bird a rangs? I only gave you your Robin costume, no real weapons." Dick replied. "Jaydon, Izzy, who taught you guys how to fight? You guys are pretty good at it for your age." Zatanna asked the two siblings. "Mom" Izzy replied as she sat down on the bench. "Well, she should totally take Black Canary's Place when we reopen the team." Zatanna replied as she led the kids up to the kitchen. "So..Mar..Where did you get the Bird-a-rangs?" Dick asked as he began to pick Marie up and put her on his shoulders as they went to follow Zatanna to the kitchen. "Um..I cant tell.." Marie said. "Ohhh, i guess i'll have to tickle you then!" Dick said as he started to tickle Marie. "HAHAHAH (she sounds just like Dick in his Robin days) HAHA...o..k! OK! Grawpa Bruce gave it to me on my birthday! He told me not to tell you!" Marie said. "Well, I'm going to have to talk to Batman then.." Dick smirked. "Oo I wanna go visit Gramps!" Marie replied. "Ok, maybe after dinner." Dick replied as they 5 of them chowed down on Zatanna's famous meatloaf.

**October 20, 2023**

_Location: Bludhaven Memorial Hospital_

"Daddy...Will mommy and my baby bro be ok?" Marie asked as she sat next to Bruce and Selena watching Dick pace back and forth. "I..I..I dont know Mar, I dont know." The former Robin sobbed. "Gramwa..why is daddy crying..he never cries?" Marie cried. "He, he just doesn't know and wants them both safe.." The former catwomen replied. "Selena why don't you take Marie to the giftshop or the vending machine, here." Bruce said handing Selena a 50 dollar bill. "Ok," Selena whispered back, "Bruce, don't try to let your careing side talk ok? Not your tough side." Then she took Marie and left. "Dick," Bruce said as he went up to him. "Bruce, I know what your going to say, but it still doesn't mean that i don't blame myself for it.." Dick replied.

_**Earlier that day...**_

Dick had left to take Marie to meet Wally, Conner, and Kaldure, along with their kids who didn't have school. (Jaydon,Adam,Mandy,Collen, and Adam) Zatanna had plans to go to the spa with Artemis,Raquel, and Megan. Artemis came to pick Zatanna up and they drove to the bank across the street from the spa where they were going to meet the rest of the girls. "Hey, Artemis, can we stop by the bank, I got to drop off this deposite." Zatanna asked. "Sure, I'll just wait in the car." Artemis replied as ZAtanna got out of the car and stood in line. Then, 5 gunmen popped in! "Put your hands in the air and money on the ground." One of them said pointing a gun at everyone. Zatanna refused so she had gotten a spell ready. "Tlem rieht snu.." (melt their guns..) but before Zatanna could finish one of the gunmen had regonized her and pointed his gun at her and fired. Artemis saw the truck pull up and was running toward the crime scene. She was too late...when she got there the gunmen left and she saw a wounded Zee on the ground.

**_Back to the present.._**

A few minutes later a nurse came out running toward them, "Mr. Grayson, I have some news. The bullet that shot your wife was shot with also shot your son in the leg. To save both their lives we had to deliever him early so they can both go into surgery. Does he have a name?" The nurse asked. "Gio, Giovanni John Grayson." Dick replied. "Thank you," The nurse said and she left. Dick felt like he had failed, failed the oringinal Zatarra, failed Zatanna, failed Gio, failed Marie, and failed himself. His wife may never see their child. HE may never see his child.

**November 30, 2023**

**(Age update: Adam is now 3)**

_Location: Grayson house hold_

It's been a month and 10 days since the accident;the surgery was a success and both Zatanna and Giovanni were now safe and sound. "Dick, I know your here, you dont have do hide anymore." Zatanna said. Hey, if you live with a family of bats/birds you pick up some things. "Zee, it's no fun, sneeking up on you if you know I'm there!" Dick whinned and wrapped his arms around Zatanna's waist. "Dick," Zatanna moaned. "The kids are upstairs, and your going to make me burn the pancakes." "Can I help then?" Dick asked not unwrapping his arms from her waiste."Yeah, make the orange juice and prepare Gee's milk." Zatanna said trying to squrim out of Dick's embrace so she can flip the pancakes. This was there regular routine. Marie was in Gee's room either telling him a story or playing with him, while Dick and Zatanna were flirting and cooking. "Dick, could you get the kids? Ill set the table." Zatanna asked kindly. "But it's sooo sooo far away!" Dick pretend pouted. "Richard... please!" Zatanna said as she got the utenstils out. "Yes, Ma'am!" Dick shouted as he marched up the stairs. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Zatanna stopped setting the table to get it. When she opened the door she nearly fainted, but luckily Dick had arrived at the door and caught her after setting the kids down. "Zee, what's wrong?" Dick asked his eyes never even looking at they're visitor. "Richard Grayson?" The visitor asked. "Za-Zatara? Giovanni Zatara?" Dick asked. "This better not be a trick, because if you have THE NERVE to even hurt Zatanna i WILL crush you." Dick said. "Dick, Richard, this is no trick. May i come in to explain?" Zatara asked. "Yes." Dick said. "Da-Da-Dad?" Zatanna asked as she started to wake up. Dick helped her to her feet. "Zatanna, Darling." Zatara exclaimed as he embraced Zatanna. "H-h-how?" Zatanna asked still in shock. "Zatara come to the kitchen and join us for dinner so you can explain." Dick offered. "Daddy, who's that?" Marie asked as she stopped playing blocks with Baby Gee. "Um Marie, this is your Grandpa, Giovanni." Zatanna answered as she led her dad to the area where the kids were playing. "Gi-Gio-venii? Like, baby Gee?" Marie asked. "Yeah, like baby gee." Dick replied picking Gee up and putting him in his high chair. "Mom my, Daddy, I though i already had a grampa and grawma." Marie asked. "How many do i have?" Marie asked. "Well, you have Daddy's first dad which was grandpa Jonh so thats 1. Then you have daddy's adopted dad which is Grandpa Bruce, so thats 2 and then you have my dad, thats 3." Zatanna replied. "What happened to Grampa John?" Marie asked. "Umm," Zatanna said looking at Dick who had a tear running down his cheek. "He's not here right now, maybe when your older you'll understand." Dick replied.

* * *

While Marie tried to help Gee with his pancakes the adults talked. "Daddy, did Nabu let you free?" Zatanna asked. "Well, not exactly. He told me that my sadness was pulling us down and that it also was not healty and he wanted me healthy so that i could stay his host. So we compromised, I told him that I would be happier if I got to see you, so he told me that i can see you ever so often when we are not so busy as long as i put the helmet back on." Zatara replied. "Well, I'm glad." Zatanna replied. "If your happy Zee, I'm happy." Dick added.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that i haven't posted but i have been busy and also had writers block! You probaly hate me because my story is so borring but it's hard to make it interesteing with a bunch of toddlers so I'm going to speed up the process and in the next chapter it will be when they all join the team (well most of them). _Oh and Shotout to maia39440 for being the first reviewer of Part 1!_ Review and tell me if I should continue or Quit! Thxs!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi guys! It's me, TheYJwriter! **

**(I think i need a nickname..If you have any ideas please review for meh! Thx)**

**Anyways i got some things to tell you, bad and good. **

**But before i tell you i want to make a shout out to my best fan and reviewer; **

**maia39440 thx for all your suport ^_^**

**Anyways bad news is that i won't be posting new chapters for a while...**

**Good news is the only reason i won't be posting in a while is because i decided to make a **

**story that blends in with this story!**

**It'll be called To the Future!**

**I know most people who made these kinda stories did it so...why not?**

**Hope you understand and you might wanna read To the Future too because you could get **

**condused!**

**THX- call me E**

**(Oh and i have posted to the fuutre )**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, Its's me Cherry (or TheYjwriter). Anyways, I decided that I should at least do a short chapter of The Grayson Life for you guys, even if I haven't finished To The Future yet. It will just be one day, but it is pretty long so please review and i might make one more short chapter for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Part 3**

Ages of the justice league: (Old team)

Dick: 30

Zatanna: 29

Wally: 31

Artemis: 30

Megan: 29

Conner: 30

Kaldure: 32

Raquel: 31

Jade: 31

Roy: 32

Ages of the future team: (Kids) -rember you must be 10+ to go on missions without your mentor- unless your mentor says otherwise.

Marie: 9

Giovanni: 5

Izzy: 10

Jaydon: 9

Mandy: 9

Collen: 9

Mindy: 4 (Megan and Collen had a new kid she's full martain although she wasn't mentioned because they kept her a secret until she could control her powers for the safety of everyone)

Adam: 8

Lian: 11

Ben: 10 (Batgirl's kid)

**AUTHORS NOTE: I SADLY LOST THE PAPERS WITH ALL THE BIRTHDAYS SO I KINDA MADE A NEW ONE. IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG WITH THE AGES..IGNORE THEM BECAUSE I LOST THE PAPERS. BUT I AM MAKING A LITTLE DOCUMENT WITH ALL THE B-DAYS ON MY ACCOUNT AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO SEND IT TO YOU JUST ASK! ~THX**

**September 28, 2028**

It's been a few weeks or maybe a month since the team traveled to the past and got back. Since then, everything kinda changed. For starters Dick and Zatanna have noticed that there daughter has been spending alot of time with the Jaydon West. Zatanna tells Dick to calm down and that he's over reacting but he thinks otherwise.

**(Grayson house-hold.)**

"Marie Ella Grayson! Your going to be late!" screamed Dick Grayson. "Daddddddd it's a saturdayyyyyyyyyyy." Whined Marie "You have a training session with the team." Dick replied. With the mention of seeing Jaydon Marie shot up and got ready in records time and headed down for some breakfeast.

"So, Marie is there anything you want to tell us?" Zatanna asked as she ate her pancakes with the Grayson Family. "What do you mean?" Marie asked. "Jaydon. She's talk'n 'bout you and Jay!" Gio added. "Umm..n..no..nothing." Marie studdered stuffing her face with cereal to hide her blush. "Doesn't sound like nothing? What happened between you two? You've been acting strange since that past mission." Dick questioned as he finished the last of his pancakes. "NOTHING OK! GOSH GUYS I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'M READY! UGH! I'M LEAVING!" Marie exclaimed. She chanted," tropelet em ot eht eavc" (teleport me to the cave)

"Who taught her that?!" Dick asked worried because if she could teleport to the cave, then she could use the spell to sneek out of the house, but Zatanna had read his mind. "I let her borrow some of my easy spell books. Even though she isn't a full magician you know she still has magic. And I can power proof the house to make sure she can't get out if I want to." Zatanna explained.

"Hey, mom can i go to the cave too?" Gio asked as he put his bowl in the sink. "Sure sweetie, have fun with Mindy." Zatanna smirked when she saw the blush on Gio's face. "Mindy? She's nice. Good job son." Dick laughed as he patted Gio on the back. "No...nothing is going on. But i do needa go to the mall later." Gio replied. "Why Gio?" Zee asked her son. "Just gonna buy Mindy a Birthday present." Gio replied calmly. "Ohh that's right on the 30 she turns 5. Ok, well, gee you can transport your dad to the cave. I'll stay here because Artemis is coming over to tell me something." Zatanna said with the mention of practicing magic Gio reached in his pocket unshrunk a tiny book and chanted, "tropelet ym dad dna I ot eht evac" (Teleport my dad and i to the cave!)and to the cave the went!

**Location: Cave **

Marie stomped angrily to her room in the cave. When she ran into the person she least wanted to see, obviously she wasn't looking where she was going. The two both fell down. "Oh, I'm so so s- Marie?" Jaydon said as he helped Marie up.

**Jaydons P.O.V**

I was in a rush, I mean, when am i never in a rush. I really wanted to talk to Marie. It's been a month or so I think since we went back in time to save our parents. Ever since then, I think that we became great friends. I mean how could someone not like her wonderful blue eyes, her beautiful wavy black hair that looked like silk, her skill, stealth, algility, or how you looks cute when she's think. Before I even knew it I bumped into some one. "Oh, I'm so so s- Marie?" I said shocked but helped her up. I thought she wasn't coming till later. "Oh, hey Jay, look I don't want to talk k?" She mumbled barely loud enough I could barely hear. "Well, wanna talk?" I asked hopeing to spend some time with her. "Um, no thanks Jay. I'll see you later though." She said as she walked away.

**Marie's P.O.V**

Although I wanted to spend time with Jaydon, I also needed to calm down. My room was were dad's old room was. You can tell with all the bird-a-rangs stuck to the ceiling, some mine, some my dads. You can also tell because it's the only room with high-tech locks and sound proof walls. I needed to talk to someone though, so I called in my best friends. I texted them:

_Come quick, big emergancy. Meet at the bird's nest_

The birds nest was also known as my room. In a flash I heard the secert knock. (Three knocks and 1 cough and 2 sneezes) The knocks is the secret knock, the cough saying nobody is around, and the sneezes saying there are two peoples. "We came as fast as we could, Mar." One of my best friends assured me aslso known as Izzy West, my crushes sister. "Yeah, what's the prob MG?" Mandy, my other bff, asked concerened as they made themselves at home in my room. "My parents." I grunted. "What about your parents?" Izzy asked. "Yeah, their pretty cool." Mandy added. It's true, my parents aren't thay bad. Take Lians for example, her parents left her to go on a mission for like months, but they did come back after we got home from the future mission. "Well, their just so nosy you know?" I explained. "Telll me about it, my dad asked me if anything was going on with me and Ben." Mandy replied. "Me too, but he asked my about Jaydon." I replied. "_Is_ there something going on between you and Jay?" Izzy asked nudging me slightly. "Well, I mean..." I paused but they are my best friends i need to trust them.. "I think Jaydon likes me too and I like him...and you know when we I broke my ankle?" "Yeah, we had to help because a bunch of banks were getting robbed at the same time so Jaydon said he would take care of you." Mandy answered. "Yeah, well, we watched our favorite movie. It was really sweet." I answered. "So..I think he likes me." I said softly. They burst out laughing. I was hurt. They were suppose to be my best friends. But they were laughing. Finally they stopped and Izzy said, her eyes still red, "You..you dont know that!" "Yeah, he has a big..." Mandy started still laughing. "Not big, Mandy, HUGE! HUMONGOUS! GIGANTIC CRUSH ON YOU!" Izzy corrected.

Before I could answer we heard my dad's voice on the intercom say,

"Robin, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Supermartain, Jade-Arrow, Aqualad, and BatBoy please come to the training room."

**March 15, 2029**

**Age Update: **

**(Mindy-5, Artemis-31, Gio-6, Adam-9, Lian-12, Megan-30, Mandy&Collen-10, Jadyon-10) **

_**Location - West Household**_

**Jadyons P.O.V**

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang. "Make a wish honey." My mom said to me. I closed my eyes and said to myself _I wish that one day I'll have the courage to make Marie more then just my friend. _It didn't make sense to me how could someone like her ever like me. I'm like my dad; i like to joke around and sometimes I mess up. But i'm like my mom too; focused when needed and a little bad tempered. After everyone had a piece or in the speedsters' case..._pieces_, everyone was just mingleing and I just walked around and thanked everyone like a good host. I mean, I saw Marie's dad do it and she said it was the gentlemeny thing to do so i thought i could impress her. I was just finished talking to my last group of people, the old league. I saved the best for last. Marie. She was talking to my sister and Mandy so I sltarted to approached them when I ran into someone.

**Maries P.O.V**

"Soooo whats in the bag?" Mandy asked me pokeing the bag i clutched very tightly in my hand. "Mandy, isn't it ovious it's something for Jay!" Izzy replied. "Hey! Stop! Yes, it's for Jay and I wanna go find him so I can give it to him personally and alone." I answered as I walked away to search for my crush...It didn't take long before i ran into him...literately.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Oh, I'm soo...Marie!?" Jaydon said as he helped me us. "We need to stop meeting like this." The young Robin laughed. Jaydon chuckled. "So...umm... Th-Thanks for comeing." Jaydon studdered. "No..No problem Jay." Marie said looking down at her feet. "Soooo what's in the bag?" Jaydon asked. "Oh, it's for you." Marie replied handing Jaydon the bag. Jaydon reached inside and pulled out a picture of Marie and himself but Marie had a cast on. Then he pulled out a movie. "My favorite moveie,Gnomeo and Juliet?" Jaydon asked curiousity in his voice. "Yeah, rember when i broke my ankle after the mission when we went back to the past?" Marie asked pointing at the picture. "Yeah, a bunch of banks were being robbed and Bats called everyone in so I stayed back to take care of you..." Jaydon said. "That was really fun you know." Marie said. "We should do it again some day..." Jaydon replied. "Ok, minus you having a broken angle." "Ok then, it's settle we'll meet up at the cave sometime and watch the movie." Marie proclaimed. Before Jaydon could say anything Marie was whisked away with Mandy and Izzy before Jaydon's eyes probally to talk about the love birds.


	5. Note

**Authors' Note:**

**I am taking a short break for these stories but i will update soon, promise.**

**I am acully starteing a new story about Dick and Zatanna**

**Please read it I have just summitted it so it will take 4-8 hours to be avalible**

**It's called: Our History**

**So see you later thx!**

**~ TheYJwriter**


	6. Chapter 4

**This will be a short one for you guys. There will be a 3 year time skip.**

Ages of the justice league: (Old team)

Dick: 33

Zatanna: 32

Wally: 34

Artemis: 33

Megan: 33

Conner: 33

Kaldure: 35

Raquel: 34

Jade: 34

Roy: 35

Ages of the future team: (Kids) -rember you must be 10+ to go on missions without your mentor- unless your mentor says otherwise.

Marie: 12

Giovanni: 8

Izzy: 14

Jaydon: 13

Mandy: 13

Collen: 13

Mindy: 7

Adam: 11

Lian: 14

Ben: 13 (.Batgirl's kid)

**April 17, 2032**

**(Grayson House-Hold)**

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Gio and Marie shouted in union. No answer. they had gone for 3 days and their parents weren't there to greet them? Both kids went up to their rooms assuming that their parents were doing League stuff. Gio went to his room and Marie went to her room. When she got in there a suprise awaited her. Her room had been turned into the office. "Marie, Gio. Come down here please." Said the sweet voice of their mom.

Gio and Marie sat on the couch. "Mom, Dad, my room has been turned into the office!" Marie exclaimed. "We know sweetheart, we did that." Dick chuckled. "Look, there is...going to..be a new addition to the family.."Zatanna was cut off bye Gio. "Yes! I get a younger sibling!" "Your pregnant?" Marie exclaimed. "No, not exactly..." Dick said.

A girl came out behind a wall. She had beautifull black hair with red streaks. She looked Asian. (I'm not trying to be racist) She was tall and skinny. She wore tights with a cute arepostle shirt. "Hi..."She said softly. "This is Chloe. She's your new sister." Zatanna said. Both kids were shocked their mouths were like down to the floor. Gio was the first to do something. He walked up to Chloe and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Chloe. Welcome to the family." "um, thanks." Chloe said as she shook Gio's hand. That made Dick and Zatanna proud of their son. They looked over to Marie suddenly burst into tears and ran upstairs. "Umm Gio, could you give Chloe a tour, while we talk to Marie?" Zatanna asked. "Sure mom, wait does she now about your...jobs?" Gio asked. "No." Dick replied and the two parents ran upstairs.

They found Marie on the floor of the office, her old room, in a ball crying. "Marie...Mar, what's wrong?" Dick asked as he sat next to Marie. "You...your...trying...to replace me!" Marie said. "No, Marie no body can replace you." Zatanna replied. "Promise?" Marie asked. "Robin Promise." Dick replied as he took a domino masked out of his pocket and ripped it. Marie did the same. Then they laughed. "I don't get the point of "Robin Promises" can't you just do a regular pinky promise?" Zatanna asked. "Nope!" Dick and Marie replied popping the "p". "Ugh, like father like daughter." Zatanna mumbled. "Hey, so now that your ok...wanna meet Chloe?" Dick asked hopefully. "yeah, just two things..." Marie said. "Shoot!" Zatanna said quickly. "hey! That's my thing!" Dick exclaimed lightly punching Zatanna. "One...is she going to be a hero?" Marie asked. "Well, we're going to tell her in a few weeks. She need's to settle in first." Dick replied. "yeah, and if she wants to Dick can train her." Zatanna replied. "ok...and two...Your it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Marie said as she pulled another domino mask out of her pocket and stuck it on Dick's face running down the stairs crackling the signature Robin laugh.

**May 1, 2032**

**_Location: Grayson House Hold_**

**_(Chloe's story: Chloe is 10 years old. Her parents abandoned her when she was 8 and she has been an orphan since than. Dick and Zatanna were on the street when they ran into her in her really ragged clothing. She was taking the orphanage's trash to the dumpster. Dick and Zatanna had seen something special in her and decided to adopt her a few weeks later. She love to wear comfortable clothes so you mostly see her in tights and a top. She has straight black hair with red streaks that have been there since birth apparently. Her personality: She's smart, pretty, and loves plants and nature. She's short for her age but what Grayson isnt? She is serious when she needs to be and love hanging with Gio and Marie. She and Marie expecially love talking about Jaydon)_**

It's been about 2 weeks since Chloe was added to the Grayson Famil. And everything was fine. Marie and Gio seemed to be getting along well. Marie, Chloe, and Gio were in Marie and Chloe's new room playing Justice League the board game. Marie and Chloe's room was almost as big as the master bedroom. The room was painted pink with yellow polka dots that was outlined with black. (Marie's Robin colors) There was a big bunk bed that had a comforter set with the same pattern as the walls. The bunk bed itself was black. There were two desk, two drawers, and

(Link: . /media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/4/1/413-00176_ ) The link is also on my profile page/

"6! Yes, I get a ride on superman!" Gio exclaimed. "Can i ask you something?" Chloe ask as she rolled the dice. "yeah, sure sis." Marie replied. "Well, why do you guys like super heroes so much? Like you guys have a bunch of coloring books for the Justice and Young Justice teams. Our room is the colors of Robin. You have FlashArrows symbol on your laptop and pictures of Robin and FlashArrow together." Chloe said. "Well, umm..." Marie started but paused to get a good exclamation. But just in time Dick yelled,"Kids, come down here!" Gio and Marie sighed a relief.

"So, after alot of consideration..." Zatanna started when all kids were sitting down on the couch. "We decided to tell Chloe our secret, because she is family now." Dick Continued. "What, secret?" Chloe asked confused. "I think it'll be easier to show you..." Gio said then Zatanna and Gio chanted, "egnahc su otni ruo orehrepus semutsoc." (Change us into our superhero costumes) "Wait...how'd you do that? and your secret is...you dress up like super heroes?" Chloe asked confused. "Chloe, I'm Robin. Gio's Zatarra. Mom's Zatanna. And Dick is Nightwing." Marie explained. "Cooolll." Chloe exclaimed. "It's important that you don't tell anyone about this." Dick informed. "I promise. Good. Now there's a meeting at the watchtower Marie, Gio, take Chloe to the cave so she can meet everyone else." Zatanna instructed. "Here, wear this so nobody knows who you are." Dick says as he hands Chloe a domino mask, so now everyone has a domino mask. Zatanna started to wear one when she married Dick.

**_Location: Cave_**

_Recognize Robin, B01_

_Recognize Zatarra, B02_

_Recognize Guest_

"Hey, I wonder who the guest is?" Jaydon said. "Let's find out." Lian said. Everyone agreed so the all went to the Zeta Tube. "Guys, meet Chloe." Gio said. "Gio, we already met her at her welcoming party." Mindy said. "Wait, we already met?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, guys tell her your real names." Marie insist.

"My name is Jaydon, I'm FlashArrow." "So that's why you have those pictures and symbol on your laptop." Chloe whispered. "I'm Izzy, Kidflash. Our parents are Kidflash and Artemis" "I'm Mandy,SuperGirl." "I'm Collen, SuperMartain." "I'm Mindy,Girl parents are Miss Martain and Superman" (I changed Mindy's super hero name) "I'm Adam, Aqualad. My parents are Rocket and Aquaman" "I'm Lian, Jade-Arrow. My parent are Red Arrow and Chesire." "Ben, is on a mission with his mom, Batgirl or Barbra. He's BatBoy." Marie exclaimed.

"So, why are here?" Lian asked. "Well, we told her the secret and she needed to see the cave." Gio explained. "Are you going to be a hero?" Adam asked. "I want to, but I'm useless... my parents didn't even want me." Chloe said tears forming in her eyes. "Chloe, no your not useless." Marie said comforting her sister. "Your parent probably did what was best for you." Adam replied. "Y..Yeah. Pr..Probably." Chloe sniffled. "Team To the training room." Artemis' voice said over the entercom. "What about me?" Chloe asked. "um, you can come too." Mandy said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Artemis won't mind." Lian said.

**Chloe P.O.V**

I sat watching my friends and siblings train. Then I heard a scream it was Gio's. I ran over to Artemis who was pounding at the competer. "The Robots are out of control they're going to hurt Gio for real!" Artemis panicked. I started to panick. Then the Robots who were also training with the others started to get out of controlled. I closed my eyes and screamed really loud, "Leave Them Alone!" and as I screamed i felt alot of energy and it felt like I was being lifted up in the air.

I saw a vison; It was a women. She had red wavy hair and she was wearing a green corset. She was holding a baby...wait..that was me! She must be my mom. And they guy next to her had Black Hair, he was asian im supposing. They put me in a basket that said Chloe and then my mom, the women, did lifted her hands in the air and I had the floating feeling again. My basket was being carried away by vines. In the distance my mom and dad said together," We love you, Chloe, but this...is for the best." The vision ended and I blacked out.

**Marie's P.O.V**

The Robots got out of controlled and instead of just one I was fighting 3! It started to happen every where to all my friends. I heard Gio scream. Then I heard Chloe scream some words although I couldn't here what words. Then vines sprung out of the ground and wrapped around all the robots. I looked over to Chloe to see that she was floating in the air. A greenish shield encased around her. And her eyes glowed green like miss she doing this? Then she started to fall. Luckily, Jaydon and Izzy saw and caught her together. Everyone started to huddle around her. "Quick Bring her to the infimary kids." Artemis instructed. "Kents, you guys go to the watchtower, because comunications are down for the meeting, and tell Dick and Zatanna what happened. Izzy, Jaydon after you put her down in the infirmary go with Marie and Gio to clean up this mess I'll treat her." Artemis instructed. I was scared and I wanted to be there for my sister but i couldn't so i just helped the West clean up the mess.

A few minutes later...

**NO P.0.V**

Dick and Zatanna came rushing in from the Zeta Tubes straight to the imfiramry. On the way there they saw Marie and Gio sitting outside looking down. The other kids were in the living room. "Kids, What happened?" Dick asked. "The..The robot's went out of control and and.." Gio said crying. "Chloe said something, i couldn't hear what, but then she lifted up into the air. There was a green shield around her. The robots were wrapped by vines and she fainted, but Jaydon and Izzy caught her." Marie said tears forming. "Marie, I know you thing this is you fault but it's not." Zatanna said.

"No, it is my fault. I programed those robots. There was a flaw that i didn't see..." Marie cried. Jaydon came into the waiting room and rushed to Marie's side. He put his arms around her and rubbed sotheing circles on her back. She cried into his chest and he embraced her. "Marie, I heard everything. It's not you fault and she's going to be fine." Jaydon said in Marie's ear. "Th..Th..Thanks J..Jay." Marie sobbed. The two just stayed like that not noticeing nor careing the glare from Nightwing. "Ehmm.." Nightwing said. Gio laughed and Zatanna punched nightwing in the shoulder. "Oh, um sorry." Jaydon said as he let go of Marie. "She's awake and she wants to see you guys.." Artemis said. "Not you, son." She said stopping Jaydon. The two walked into the living room to inform the others. ough

"M..Mom. Dad. Marie, Gio. Is that you?" Chloe said trying to get up but couldn't. "Chloe, are you ok." Zatanna asked. "Y-Yeah." She replied. "We were worried." Dick said. "I..I..had a vision before I blacked out. It was my parents. My mom, she did what I could do. She had red hair...um...green corset on..." Chloe exclaimed her voice horse. There was a panick in Dick and Zatanna's eyes. "Chloe, did she look like this..." Dick asked as he took out his phone and showed her a picture of..."Yes, That was her." Choe said weakly. "Posion Ivy is your mom?" Gio asked shocked. "you-you know her?" Chloe asked hopeful. "She's in Arkem Islem..." Marie said. "Wait, what? Why?" Chloe asked. "Because, she's a villian...and we deafeated her 6 years ago." Dick said softly. Tears slowly started to trickle down Chloe's face.

Her mom, a villian. Was...does that mean...she was one too. "_No your not a villian because of you mom." _Said a voice in her head. "_Am i go_ing crazy?" Chloe thought. "_No, It's me Mindy. Sorry I couldn't help it, your emotions are really loud."_ Mindy said." _It's ok, just keep it a secret ok?" Chloe asked._ "_Sure!" Mindy replied. "And, Chloe, you saved us back there. You can be good."_

"I...I wanna become a hero." Chloe said all of a sudden. "Wait, What. No, Chloe you can't. You can't even control you powers." Marie said. "I can learn. Please, even though my mom wasn't such a good person...I want a chance to fix that and I want to be something great. She used her powers for evil, I'll use it for good." Chloe said triumphenly. "Fine, but you have to train first." Dick said. "Wait, Dad, she she could get hurt!" Marie protest. "Marie, we all can. Once batman didn't let me become Robin and I went out by myself to become Robin. I got hurt bad. Chloe is determind and it's better to help her become a hero than let her become one on her own." Dick exclaimed. "But-" Marie started. "Marie, your dad's right. She's a Grayson now and Grayson's have hard heads. Look how your dad is." Zatanna said. "ok.." Marie said giving up. "Yes!" Chloe and Gio exclaimed in union. "Your gonna need a name." Gio told her. "Umm, I don't know." Chloe said. "We will leave you guys to help her while we work out some stuff." Zatanna said as she and Dick left the room. "So, how about Plant Girl?" Gio asked. "Nah." She replied. "Let's ask the team." Marie suggested. The two helped Chloe up and they went to the living room.

"We got a new team mate guys." Gio exclaimed. "Cool." "Awesome" "Great!" "Finally" Exclaimed the team. "So you wanna show us your moves?" Lian asked. "Lian, she's recovering." Marie replied. "No, No i'm ok now. I want to try one more time. I just need to focus." Chloe said. The team including Chloe went to the training room. Gio pressed a button and a dummy appeared in the middle of the room. "Back up..i don't want to hurt you.." Chloe instructed. She closed her eyes. When she opened them they were now green. She lifted her hand up and the dummy was wrapped in vines. "You did it!" Adam exclaimed. "That was awesome!" Mandy said. "So cool." Izzy said. "You didn't levitate this time or faint." Marie said. "I focused on becomeing good. And I got a name for myself now." Chloe said. "What!?" Everyone exclaimed excitedly. "Green Ivy." Chloe said simply.

**Like,Love,Hate. Reveiw if you want more.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. I haven't gotten any reviews and it makes me rethink this story. Is it even worth writing. If you don't want me to continue than dont review. If you do review.**

**Zatanna: I'll review, Cherry!**

**Dick: Me too!**

**Me: Thanks guys. ;)**

Ages of the justice league: (Old team)

Dick: 34

Zatanna: 33

Wally: 35

Artemis: 34

Megan: 34

Conner: 34

Kaldure: 36

Raquel: 35

Jade: 35

Roy: 36

Ages of the future team: (Kids) -rember you must be 10+ to go on missions without your mentor- unless your mentor says otherwise.

Marie: 13

Chloe: 11

Giovanni: 9

Izzy: 15

Jaydon: 14

Mandy: 14

Collen: 14

Mindy: 8

Adam: 12

Lian: 15

Ben: 14 (.Batgirl's kid)

Damian: 16 (He comes to visit)

**May 25, 2033**

The team was in the cave celebrating the day that Chloe officially joined the team. They had convinced their parents to write them a note so they would be accused from school. "And she makes the point!" Gio exclaimed high fiving Chloe. They were playing air hockey and Chloe was winning. "I challenge you Chloe. Prepared to defeated." Ben said cockily. "Oh, I won't be the one defeated. I'll be the one who beats you while looking asterous doing it." Chloe winked. "I bet, 10 bucks Chloe." Lian said. "Nah, I bet 10 bucks on Ben." Damian replied as he sucked on a lolipop. "What are you guys betting on?" Collen asked as he came over with Mandy. "Who 's gonna when Chloe or Ben." Lian replied as she got a lolipop and handed it to her friends. "Chloe." Mandy said. "No way. Bat's have super reflexes so Ben." Collen disagreed. "Care to wager?" Damian asked wriggling his eyebrows. "Fine." Collen agreed and got ten bucks out of his pocket. Mandy did the same.

"It is a tie and if Chloe makes this shot, she'll win..." Gio announced in a funny voice. "You sound soo funny right now." Mindy laughed. Chloe was about to make the shot when the voice of Nightwing sounded over the speakers, **"Team, including Zatarra and Girl Martian, report to mission room." **

"Dad, what is it? I was about to kick Ben's bat butt." Chloe smirked as Marie, Gio, and herself did the Robin laugh. Chloe had picked that up while living with her new family. "You guys all have the laugh. I almost hate that laugh as must as I hate monkeys." Collen said. "I like the laugh, but I do hate Monkeys." Mindy added. "Anyways..." Damian interrupted. "Thanks, anyways I want you to come to the watchtower." Nightwing informed. "Really!?" Izzy asked excited. "Yeah, Really! You get to fight along side...maw!" Wally exclaimed triumphantly posing in front of Nightwing. "Ugh, Wally get...off!" Nightwing huffed trying to push Wally out of the way. "Man, how much do you way. Fatty." Nightwing said as he gave up. " What did you call me?" Wally said angered. "F-A-T-T-Y FATTY!" Nightwing exclaimed. "Oh, you little-" Wally said before the camera was cut off.

**_Recognized Robin B01_**

**_Recognized Zatarra B02_**

**_Recognized Green Ivy B11_**

******_Recognized FlashArrow B03_**

**_Recognized KidFlash B04_**

**_Recognized Jade-Arrow B05_**

**_Recognized Aqualad B06_**

**_Recognized SuperGirl B07_**

******_Recognized SuperMartain B08_**

**_Recognized GirlMartian B09_**

**__****_Recognized BatBoy B10_**

**_Recognized Slice B12 (Damian)_**

Wolf greeted the kids with a howl. "Hi, Wolf." The team greeted as the all headed to the mission room. "You needed to see us dad." Gio asked. "Yes actually, you will join Flash, Superman,Aqua man,Red Arrow, and I on a mission. We need an extra hand since the girls are helping Artemis with something." Dick explained. "Another of Cadmus has exploded and we need to save the cilvilians and check out if there is another clone in there. For this mission we will split up in groups 5." Kaldure informed.

"My group is going to be beating up the guards and providing cover on the first floor. I need SuperGirl, Green Ivy, and Jade-Arrow" Superman said. "My group is going to get Civilians to safety on the west wing. I need Kid Flash, GirlMartian." Flash informed. "BatBoy, Aqualad, You guys will help me save civillians on the East wing." Red Arrow informed. "Slice, Marie,Wolf and Gio. We are going to search the level where they keep there data and put it on this flashdive and see if the clone X-Luthor (Luthors' son) was talking about is in this Cadmus." Nightwing said.

* * *

_Hours later..._

The team and the men from the JL came back to the watchtower exhausted. The all crashed down in the living room panting. They managed to get all of the civilains out and the got some information, but the lost clone was still missing.

(The lost clone: A few months ago when the team -not including Gio and Mindy- were on a mission tracking down X-Luthor. X was traveling into Xcorp when the team attacked and he dropped some files. The file contained a clone that was made after Conner escaped, but the clone was a girl. She was full Kryptonian and because she has been in her tube for so long she was mentally and physically stable unlike match. The files said that the "lost" clone was in one of Cadmus's labs and the team needed a reason to investigate without the the public knowing. So when a fire accured the team took the chance to investigate.)

"So, how was the mission?" Batman asked. "Um, Win and Lose." Marie said weakly. "What do you mean?" Batman asked. "I thought Nightwing was our boss, sooo shouldn't we be telling NIghtwing and Nightwing should be telling you, dad." Damian explained. The kids mumbled in agreement. Batman let out a low growl. "Guys, stop messing with that oldie." Nightwing laughed. "You still haven't answered my question..." Batman growled. "Ok, Ok, Batsy calm down." Lian laughed. "Lian!" Red Arrow glared. "Mr. Batman, uh what they mean, us is, uh...Chloe tell him!" Collen said, he was always scared of Batman. "Grandpa Batman.." Chloe said nerveous but as she explained more to him she got confidence. "We managed to get all civilains, lab workers, and everyone else trapped inside Cadmus out and safe. But we didn't find the lost Clone." "Yeah, but we did find some evidence that it does exist its all in this flash drive." Marie said twisting the flash drive between her fingers. "You all are free to go home." Batman said as he took the Flashdrive in a swift move. "Now, I'll take _that _ order from anyone." Damian laughed. And everyone laughed along.

**July 4th, 2033**

**(Age update: Raquel-36, Dick-35, Roy-37,)**

The adults had to go on a "emergency" mission, which probably meant partying together as the originally team. Everyone was at Marie's house because the nanny agreed to "watch" them. By watch it means go in her room and watch tv, while the do whatever they want.

All the kids sat down and watched the movie: Our Heroes

"This is soo fake, You can so see the wires holding that guy possing as superman." Mandy snikered. "Hey, look, it's us!" Mindy exclaimed. "Psh! Ben, you look so fat!" Gio laughed. "Hey, Gio you look so short!" Ben countered. "Because I am!" Gio replied. "Yeah what's so bad about being short?" Mindy asked."Hey, why do I have blonde streaks in my hair?" Damian asked. "They got it all wrong I mean, my outfit is wayyy cuter than that." Mindy whinned. While everyone kept making fun of the movie Jaydon tapped on Marie's shoulder and motioned for her to follow him outside on the patio.

When Marie finally got out to the patio she was shocked.

**Marie's P.O.V**

When I got outside the patio, I saw Jaydon out there. He had setup a picnic and It was so sweet. There was candles, a 4th of July blanket and some snacks and everything. "Jaydon?" I asked. "Marie, we've been friends along time..." He started. "yeah.." I replied seeing the nervousness in his voice. "And I was wondering...ifyouwouldliketogooutwithme?" He said superfast. Luckily I understood him perfectly. (If you would like to go out with me) "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Great." Jaydon said as he helped me sit down.

**Jaydon's P.O.V**

The night was going great. Marie said yes, which made me overjoyed. The rest of the night we laughed, had fun, and talked. "Jaydon, so does this mean...I'm your girlfriend?" Marie asked me. "Yes, your my girlfriend and I'm you boyfriend, hopefully your only one." I replied. She laughed at that. Then the fireworks started. You could see it from their house. At the end, I looked to Marie, and we both looked into each others eyes. Her eyes, a beautifull blue. Like the sky.

**Marie's P.O.V **

When the fireworks slowly came to the end I turned to look at Jaydon and our eyes met. His eyes, were like a forest but with small streaks of grey in them. I could get lost in those forest green eyes. Then before I knew it we were both leaning in,eyes closed, and...our lips met. It was a slow, intimate kiss, and we both pulled away when we heard a car coming into view. Jaydon used his super speed and cleaned up and we both walked inside. I wish the kiss would have lasted longer.

**No P.O.V**

Minutes later their parents came in and the saw everyone to busy watching Our heroes and making fun of it. No one had even noticed, except Mindy. "Dad, Mom. Come here. In the movie, dad is really really fat." Mindy laughed.

Zatanna went to get Gio who was fast asleep on the couch and Conner got Mindy who was sleeping opposite of him. Dick went over and saw that Marie and Jaydon were on the love seat holding hands. Marie rested her head on Jaydon's shoulder and Jaydon had his arm around them. "Ehm..Marie...Jaydon.." Nightwing said. "Hey dad." Marie said not changing in position. "Hey, Mr. Grayson." Jaydon greeted. _'Have I lost my touch? I use to scare the both of them?' though Dick._ "Jaydon we're leaving!" Wally called. "K, coming!" Jaydon replied. "Bye, Marie. See you tomorrow at the cave?" "Yeah," Marie said as she whispered in his ear," Bye, Boyfriend." Jaydon whispered back, "Bye, Girlfriend." And the two giggled, making Nightwing feel nervous.

When everyone left, Nightwing and Zatanna helped the kids clean up. Marie happily skipped around and cleaned. She was never happy about cleaning. "What happened to you?" Chloe asked. Marie took a big happy sigh and said, "Love.." And she skipped to her room and folding the last blankets to put it in the closet. "Love?" Dick and Gio asked alarmed. "Leave, her alone guys. That's how i was when..." Zatanna got quiet when she figured out why her daughter was soo happy. "When what?" Nightwing asked more alarmed. "Nothing!" Zatanna said as she and Chloe ran to Marie's room.

"Marie, can I come in?" Zatanna asked. "yeah, sure." Marie replied. Zatanna and Chloe walked in to find Marie putting on a Flash-Arrow and the Robin symbol on her binder. "Soo, you and Jay?" Chloe asked nudging her sister. "Yeah..." Marie said dreamily. "So, what happened when you two sneeked out?" Chloe asked. "He asked me out..." Marie answered. "Did you say yes?" Zatanna asked. "Duh! Who wouldn't his dreamy eyes oh I could get use to that!"Marie said. "Mom, she's..." Chloe started. "Love-sick" Zatanna finished as she smiled at her daughter who had found love.

**(keep in mind she hasn't said anything about the kiss)**

**thats it for now, hope u liked that. Please review I need inspiration!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys. Sorry for the late updates I've been working on my other stories. That's why these chapters are soo short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapt****er 6**

Ages of the justice league: (Old team)

Dick: 36

Zatanna: 34

Wally: 36

Artemis: 35

Megan: 35

Conner: 35

Kaldure: 37

Raquel: 37

Jade: 36

Roy: 38

Ages of the future team: (Kids) -rember you must be 10+ to go on missions without your mentor- unless your mentor says otherwise.

Marie: 14

Chloe: 12

Giovanni: 10

Izzy: 16

Jaydon: 15

Mandy: 15

Collen: 15

Mindy: 9

Adam: 13

Lian: 16

Damian: 17 (He comes to visit)

**July 4, 2034**

_**Location: Cave**_

_**5:00 p.m**_

"Hey Guys!" The Grayson children said as they walked to the living/kitchen area.

"Marie!" Jaydon exclaimed as he walked up and pecked Marie on the cheek making them both blush.

"Hey, Jaydon." Marie said as she intertined their hands. The whole team just looked at them and stared as they two just walked away.

"Gio, your sister really likes Jaydon." Mindy said to Gio as they walked to the training room.

"I know it's sickening." Gio replied making a funny face and earning a laugh from Mindy.

"Wanna play the game?" Mindy asked as she took out some small bowling pins from the closet and a bowling ball.

"Sure." Gio replied as he set up the pins and Mindy made them float in the air.

* * *

"Happy 1 year anniversary, Mar." Jaydon said as he sat on a beach towel and motioned for Marie to sit.

"Aw, you remembered." Marie said tears forming in her eyes as she sat down next to Jaydon and rested her head on his shoulder watching the waves.

"Of course. It was the best day of my life." Jaydon informed as he put his hand on Marie. "Your, the best thing in my life, Marie." Jaydon said softly.

"Your are my life, Jay." Marie replied softly. As the two watched the fireworks like they did a year ago and kissed with a picnic.

* * *

**_Location: Watchtower_**

"Can you believe this!" Dick shouted angrily as he watched the camera.

"Dickie, Calm down." Zatanna said rubbing his shoulders. "They are teenagers. We did much worse when we were their age.." Zatanna assured.

"So, I am way better than Wally, and that's WALLY'S KID!" Dick shouted.

"Hey, I heard my name. Did the show start yet?" Wally asked as he walked in with Artemis,popcorn in his hand.

"Jaydon was so excited he said he was going to make a picnic for Marie." Artemis said.

"Wait so was I the only one who wasn't informed that Marie and Jaydon were more than "friends"!" Dick screamed his face redder by the second.

"Dick, relax. We all did much worse things than kiss under the stars their age." Wally smirked.

"Hey, you don't know that Wally. They could be doing the same things with out us noticing." Artemis teased but when she saw that Dick was going to have a heart attack she replied, "I'm kidding. I'm sure they aren't doing anything like _it_... not yet." She smirked._  
_

"Artemis stop! I'm watching the show." Zatanna whinnied as she got a glare from Dick and shot one back at her own. "And I can't watch with a bird/bat about to have a heart attack." She added. Wally who was enjoying both shows looked like he was going to explode and he choked on his popcorn making them all explode except for Dick.

* * *

**_Location: Cave, Beach,_**

"Jaydon, Thanks.." Marie said softly breaking the silence.

"Hey, don't thank me yet..." Jaydon said as he took out a small rectangular black box with a red bow. "Um..happy aniversery Marie.." He said shyly.

Marie couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she burst out crying and Jaydon didn't know what he did wrong. Marie saw his puzzled look and smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and took the box. She opened it to find a nice heart shaped silver locket with her birthstone on the top. Inside was a picture of her and Jaydon on their first date night as an official couple.

"Jaydon, I love it..." Marie said breathless with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" Jaydon asked. Marie nodded and Jaydon carefully took the locket and did the clasp. He stepped back and pretended to judge her. "Hmmm Beautiful..as always." Her blush could be seen miles away.

"Um, I got something for you too, Jay." Marie said.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Close your eyes." She smirked. Jaydon smiled and closed his eyes letting his finger slide to the side. "Hey no peeking!" Marie laughed. Jaydon let his finger slide back as he laughed.

"ekam s'nodyaJ tneserp raeppA" (Make Jaydon's Present Appear) she said and a guitar appeared. It was the colors of white, tan , and black with the Flash symbol painted on the top right and the Robin symbol on the bottom left. "You can open your eye's now." Marie informed. Jaydon opened his eyes and gasp. That must have cost alot because you can't just put symbols on a guitar that professionally.

"Marie...you didn't have to." Jaydon said. As he looked the guitar over.

" Well, I wanted too and you didn't need to buy me this locket." Marie smirked. Jaydon looked at the gutiar like he wasn't going to take it so Marie pushed it in his arms but made sure to be careful. "Shut up, take the gift, and let's go swimming." She said.

"You forgot something..." Jaydon said smiling.

"What?" Marie smirked knowing what he was thinking she put her hands on his neck and he put his hands on her hips.

"This.." He replied and kissed her and the kiss might have gotten out of hand and dirtier than they wanted because they were on the towel Jaydon on top of Marie and having a full make out session.

**_Location: Inside the cave_**

"Ewwwwwwwww!" The team exclaimed as they looked through the window. Lian saw that things were getting heated so she made the team give them some privacy.

"Ewe, Marie and Jaydon kissed." Mindy said.

"Is kissing normal?" Gio asked confused.

"Um..." Everyone tried to answer him but they kinda just tried to avoid it.

"Umm hey let's play air hockey!"Chloe said.

"Yeah!" The older kids said avoiding the questions.

**_Location: Watchtower_**

Nightwing watched in horror as his daughter was having a make out session with his best friends son.

" .God." Nightwing said clenching his fist.

"MAN! I was wrong they might acully be doing the things we did." Artemis said not taking her eyes off the holo-screen.

"That's our boy!" Wally mumbled as he out his arm around Artemis.

Zatanna looked over to Dick who was literally gonna die any second and she turned the video off. "ZEE! OMG I NEED TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM!" Dick screamed.

"NO YOU LISTEN HERE DICK GRAYSON. YOU NEED TO RESPECT YOUR DAUGHTERS PRIVACY! WE WENT OVER THIS A HUNDRED TIMES! WE DIDN'T LIKE IT WHEN BATMAN SPIED ON US AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO SPY ON YOUR DAUGHTER JUST LIKE HIM. UGH!" Zatanna screamed back not noticing that Wally and Artemis slowly backed away and got out of the room.

"I...just don't want to see her..get hurt." Dick said softly looking down.

"Dick..." Zatanna breathed and Dick can not say that Zatanna didn't look complete sexy as she stepped closer to him and let her pointer finger slide lazily from his abs to well...lower. "Why don't we let Marie have her fun...so we can have ours.." She smirked.

"Zee-" He moaned.

* * *

**_Back with Jaydon and Marie..._**

Marie looked at her watch and parted her kiss with Jaydon. "You think they fell for it?" Jaydon asked.

"Duh?" Marie replied. "That'll teach them to not mess with someone's privacy." She said triumphantly as Jaydon helped her up.

"I can't say I didn't mind them watching... it did make you come up with this plan..." Jaydon smirked. Marie got a text..from her parents:

_Stay at the cave tonight. No questions if you want me to forget what we saw tonight. I will erase our mermories if you guys let mom and dad have their "fun" night. _

_~ Mom_

_Mom, Dad, just remeber not to go to crazy and be careful and USEfull. Thanks for your concern PROTECTION._

_~Chloe_

"Hey Babe, what's wrong? Why are you smileing so widely." Jaydon asked. Looking over to the phone and after reading the text his smile was as big as hers...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o Review o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Please review if you would like me to continue, I don't think anyone like's it anymore.**


	9. AN

** A/N: Hi guys. I know that the last chapter was short because I wanted everyone to take a big vacation to FL because I was just there for my vacation. Anyways the story takes place 1 week after this soo you kinda have to read it. It'll be called Young Fun and Sun. Please follow my account to find out when it's finally posted. I was going to oringinally just make it on this story but it's gonna be a week long so it has it's own story so you HAVE to read it and review or you will be confused. It's like a must like the other story i wrote, Future. bye.**


End file.
